Every Puppy Needs a Dragon
by DragonMistress333
Summary: Seto and Joey have been together for a while, but who does Joey turn to when he begins to have doubts? Established puppyshipping, eventual dragonshipping. Warning - major jerk Seto ahead. (And if you can think of a better title, let me know.)
1. Pleased to meet you

Okay, I decided to give a much underappreciated shipping some love – Dragonshipping. It starts out as puppyshipping, but that will change.

Plot: Seto and Joey have been together a while, and everyone thinks it's perfect. Everybody but Joey. Who is really there for him?

Let me introduce myself before this gets goin' too deep; my name's Joey Wheeler. I'm a top ranked duelist, blonde, in shape, passing all my classes, and dating the hottest, richest man in the country. Sounds pretty sweet, right? Well, this is where things get a little weird. Things have been kind of off lately. Maybe me and Seto have hit our seven year itch before even getting married, because I sure do feel a helluva lot different about him then I used to. Man, I don't know what to do either. I mean, who am I supposed to confide all this in? Yugi is all for us, and was even the one who basically forced me to ask the guy out! And when he said yes, I nearly died from shock. Of the happy kind. It was like I was playing secret Santa and every present was mine! Stockings _definitely _included. Tristan is just too dense and shoved too far up my sister's ass to care. Yeah, they're dating now. It was either him or Duke, and that man-whore was not getting his paws on my baby sister. I chose the lesser of two evils. Actually, it was the puppy eyes and tears she pulled out when screaming at me about it that did me in. I am way too soft for my own good.

If ya think I'm getting' off subject it's because I am. Deal wit it, I have bad ADHD. And being a poor kid and all, I don't have the funds to get myself on a chill pill. It's cool, though. Back to the original subject: my love life. Or decreasing lack thereof. I could tell Ryou, he's a smart guy. But considering the relationship he has with his darker half, I don't think I could trust that advice. Not to mention we aren't even that close. Tea? Oh dear God no. She gives out enough friendship and motivational speeches as it is. And she's a hardcore yaoi fan, so the thoughts of what she considers the perfect cliché yaoi couple having issues would not be taken lightly. I think it would break her heart. Serenity would just tell me to do what makes me happy. What that is, I'm not sure at the moment. Maybe Mai…she's probably been in a similar spot before. But with no cell phone and calls to America costing out da ass, I'm not making that call. That leaves Yami.

I'll hand it to Yami, he's cool as shit. Confident, but not egotistical like Seto is. And considering he's been around for thousands of years, he's got to be brimming to the top with wisdom! Then again, he's part of the problem. You see, sometime ago I started comparing him and Seto. Not sure why either. For example, if me and Seto ever duel, the guy has to be an ass about it. Taunting me, laughing at me, berating me…and that's just for asking. I can count on one hand how many times he's actually gotten past the, er, foreplay of me asking to accept and actually dueled me. Yami on the other hand, always accepts. Hell, sometimes he even challenges me. Especially during History. That class bores us both to tears so we pass the time by dueling as discreetly as possible. The teacher hasn't caught on yet, so it continues. Back to the subject. When Yami duels me, he smirks, but it isn't mean, it's just confident. And when I lose, he doesn't rub it in my face. He handles his victory with grace, and lets me accept my defeat in peace. Not that I lose EVERY time. It's super cool when we switch decks and duel. Like Seto would ever let me duel with his deck, I'm in no way worthy of that honor. But considering the legions of fangirls that would die to be by his side, I know I should count my blessings.

Me and Yami have been hangin out more than usual lately, considering Yugi and Tea FINALLY hooked up. Ya think him and Duke being the only single ones would force them together, considering I have a boyfriend that happily devotes his spare time to me. I'm way too busy to hang out with an ex-Pharaoh! So obviously him and Duke have been hangin out and gettin to know each other. Well, you're wrong. Seto is a very devoted and dedicated partner - to Kaiba Corp. It wasn't so bad when it started, cuz I just felt lucky that he would want to spend any time with me at all. Can ya believe it? A high and mighty genius rich kid spending time with an average street rat? The guy really knew how to lay it on thick. I felt special anytime we were together, and literally followed him around like the puppy he compares me to so fondly. But those special moments have been getting fewer and farther between. He tries, he really does. I know it sounds selfish and whiney, but when am I actually going to come first for him? Shit, I'm practically raising Mokuba for him, and I feel bad for the kid. He really adores his big brother, too. Sadly, though, he realized long ago that he'll never come first. And if he doesn't stand a chance at top priority, I know I don't stand a ghost of a chance. Damn, I just used that bad pun that's been used in way too many duels. Next thing I know I'll have a secret Egyptian past and my very own millennium item. The Millennium what? I ain't lugging around scales or shoving metal into my eye socket, and the other items are off limits. I think. That whole Yami and items leaving and then coming back deal kinda confused me. All I know is him and the other yamis got a chance to come back. Even Seto's and Malik's.

I hafta admit, Seto and Seth glaring at each other was very amusing, but all good things come to an end. Currently that yami is shacking up with Isis, who looks adorable pregnant by the way. Can ya believe it, we're not all gay!? Malik and Marik go to school with all of us, too. And no, I am not asking either of them for love advice. Even if they would get out of each other's pants long enough to listen. Hmm, maybe I'll just have more sex with Seto. That's what couples in love do, right? Lots and lots of hot, steamy sex. Another problem, that's all we do when we finally spend time together. Don't get me wrong, I like doing it with the guy, but whatever happened to dates? Ya know, talking and hanging out with all your clothes on. Making a connection that doesn't involve lube. And I bet if I did it with Yami he'd let me top every once in a while. Fuck! It's bad enough I compare their dueling and their personalities but lately I've been comparing their (very good) looks. And wondering what Yami would be like in the sack. Would he cut straight to the chase like Seto, or play around some? Why I am thinking of one of my best friend's bedroom abilities is beyond me, and it makes me feel even worse.

In reality the person I should talk to about all my doubts is Seto himself, but he can't be bothered at the moment. Some big project's deadline is approaching and one of his systems crashed so he's been busy. He hasn't called once, either. I tried calling him, but the verbal lashing I received when he finally answered keeps me from trying again. Before you ask, yes, this didn't just pop up yesterday. I've been feeling different for a while now. I might come off as super confident, but I'm really not, and I can't help but question if he's fallen out of love with me. If he was even in love to begin with. Damn, I'm starting to get angsty. What's next, dark poetry and a self-mutilation habit? My alcoholic, dead beat dad is more open with his emotions than my long-term boyfriend and that's bad. Both know just howta make me feel like shit, though, so I guess they deserve some credit. That's it! I hafta talk to somebody about this. And while Yami might be a part of the problem, right now he's looking like he might be my only hope of a solution. And at that moment my lover walks through the door. Oh yeah, forgot to mention I live with him now. I immediately jump up and go to embrace him, to smell his fresh and clean smell, feel his long and lean body, and kiss those familiar lips. I've missed him so much! Too bad what happens next makes it clear he hasn't missed me one little bit.

Oh my, what did Kaiba do? And does Joey ever get around to talking to Yami? Answers ahead!


	2. Beautiful Disaster

Left with a bit of a cliffhanger. Well, here's some answers! I hate to make Kaiba a dick, but it's necessary for the sake of this story. As much as I love puppyshipping if you're realistic about it they probably would have a rather volatile relationship.

School the next day feels a lot like hell. Why? Because there is no hiding my black eye and split lip, and everybody is gawking. Wanna know how I got this way? I tried to give my boyfriend a welcome home and show him how happy I was to see him, but instead I somehow pissed him off. Badly, if the punches he threw at me have anything to say about it. I would be lying if I said that was the first time something like that has ever happened. I shoulda just gave him his space, after all, he has been spending an awful lotta time in his office. When I lived with my pops he would hit me from time to time when he drank too much and thought too little, and I was in a gang for a bit. It wasn't bad or anything, and me and Seto were hitting each other way before we got together. All we did was fight, actually. I guess ya could say I'm used to violence. We still fight, but now we have sex as a way to release tension. Wanna know something sad? We also fucked last night. He went from spewing insults and hitting me to fucking me. Why, ya ask? Duh, he apologized. It's not like he meant it. He just had a bad day. I won't be so eager next time.

Oh man, I sound like the classic abused partner: taking blame, making excuses, going back for more. But in my defense, I usually try to deck him right back. I'm no defenseless bitch. I _really _need to talk to Yami now. I know everyone and their grandma thinks me and Seto are the perfect couple, but if that's how we show each other we miss each other maybe our relationship ain't too healthy. When we first got together he lay off the insults for a while. 'Mutt' became 'puppy'. 'Idiot' became 'silly puppy'. Catch my drift? Things didn't start getting a little weird until after we moved in together. He's just a bit on the possessive side. You see, I used to have a cell phone. But after he caught me calling Mai one night my phone went bye-bye. Maybe I shoulda ran then, but like the dumb puppy I am, I felt flattered at his jealousy. Then I got banned from going to sleepovers with my friends when I came back from one hung over. And I'm finding it harder and harder to find ways to hang out with them outside of school. He gets pissy if I'm not home before he is, and with his schedule, I never know what time that is. Okay, so he's completely controlling. Okay, I'm sick of it. I love him, I really do, but something has got to give.

The bell rings. History is first period and everyone takes their seats, but not before checking out my face. I feel very embarrassed, and just hope no one brings it up. No one knows that me and the blindingly hot CEO are shacking up, so I can easily rely on the street fight excuse if it comes to that. The person I do want to confide in sits down next to me, his usual spot, and his crimson gaze lingers on mine as a frown passes his face. But Yami knows not to damage my pride by pointing it out. He's cool like that. Seto, Ryou, Duke, and Tea take all advanced classes, so they are currently out of the equation. Good, because if Seto saw Yami looking at me like that, there would be hell to pay. Quick-like, I scrawl a note on a piece of hastily torn paper and slide it his way.

_Dude, talk to me._

The note says. I don't worry too hard about him being able to make it out, after all, note passing became a good way for us to silently duel through lecture so I know he can make it out.

_What about?_

Is his kinda-sorta neat reply. After all, we use letters and not pictures this day and age.

_Seto. Do you think we make a good couple?_

I hastily reply, keeping it under the radar though, seeing as our teacher has arrived and is beginning the day's most likely very exciting super awesome lesson. I wonder if they'll have pizza at lunch today…Oh, he replied.

_It doesn't matter what others think, it matters what you think. Do you think you make a good couple?_

Of course his reply is intelligent and introspective. I don't wanna think about it. I want it to go back to how it was before he got all controlling on me. When me and him would hang with my friends and when he would hold my hand and kiss me in public and smile. Don't get me wrong, he still does that stuff from time to time. He'll leave me a note on my pillow, tell me I'm beautiful, or something else minor yet major like that. Would Yami do sweet things like that for me? Gah, I'm doing it again! Yami is my friend, I shouldn't think of him that way. I wanna answer him honestly, but now I feel ashamed at the prospect of admitting my relationship with the brunette. How utterly pathetic I've became, how lonely I'm starting to feel. I think about Mokuba and feel even worse, how lonely he must feel to have everything money can buy - anything at all – but to be missing what he needs. I really do try my best to be there for the boy. And that little boy came downstairs last night just in time to see Seto deck my in the face. Now I feel even more down, exposing Mokuba to that. What Seto was saying to me was bad enough, but actually physically lashing out in front of his brother like that crosses a line. Doesn't Seto consider what kinda impression he's leaving on the kid? We'll have to talk about that later.

"Mr. Wheeler, can you please list two inventors from this time era?" my teacher's voice pierces my depressing inner monologue, and I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Edison and Tesla?" I answer hesitantly. I coulda swore I saw those names floating somewhere in last night's homework. A bonus to living with Seto; he makes sure I stay on top of school. My grades have never been better.

"Good job, five bonus points," she answers before moving onto the next. I never replied to Yami's note. What am I supposed to say? If me and Yami got together would I think this way too? AGH! I did it again! What, have a got a crush on him or something? Maybe it's because he and Seto are rivals that I compare them. Maybe if my life were a yaoi fic they would have a duel for my heart, to the victor go the spoils. Yami always kicks his ass, though, so there wouldn't be much of a point in that. I begin comparing them again, Seto's ice-cold demeanor to Yami's proud-yet-warm one. Seto's tall and lean pale form to Yami's shorter, delicate tan body. Seto crushing me with his intense blue glare, Yami assuring me with his warm red glance. I bet Yami would never degrade me with words, express anger with his fist, and expect my body in return. I hope the teacher realizes her notes are way out of order. And we're supposed to study this? No wonder this class sucks so much ass. Somewhere in the middle of this realization I feel tears on my cheeks. I'm crying? Why? Have I turned into some little sissy girl that can't take a black eye? I immediately lower my head into my arms and fake that I'm taking a typical Joey nap, hoping no one saw that little outburst.

The next class is Math, something I'm not really all that good in, but it's okay because neither are Yugi or Tristan. Yami and Malik are pretty good at it, and Bakura and Marik are somewhere in the middle. We're currently all working on some problems from the book the teacher assigned. He's too lazy to help us out so he lets us work in groups and fend for ourselves. Sometimes he offers assistance. Sometimes.

"Joey, are you okay?" my oh-so-sweet and innocent friend Yugi asks, his large purple eyes peering at me with worry. I am really no match for big eyes, but Tristan and his usual dense-self saves my ass from saying anything.

"You know Joey, he always manages to get himself in trouble. Probably ran into that gang near his place again. Man, you should know by now you can't take them!" he grins at me, slapping my back for good measure. Thank God someone is dumber than I am.

"Well, ya should see them! Ya think they'd know better than to mess with Joey Wheeler by now!" I exclaim, my over-confident smile and loud voice firmly in place. Everyone seems to buy into the act, I notice, except a certain ex-pharaoh, who just frowns and continues to work on his problem as the rest of the group sighs or rolls their eyes. Marik and Bakura begin discussing the finer points of the Shadow Realm, giving me suggestions on how to handle future situations. Dumbass psychos, I don't have a Millennium item so I can't throw some magic around and banish souls and crush minds. Like I would mind crush Seto anyway. The rest of the period is filled with attempts at math and arguments about proper forms or torture. Next up is P.E. I won't discuss that, though. Everyone gets hot and sweaty and it's over. Some people (including me) bother with a shower before heading to the next class. Good enough for ya?

My next class might come as a surprise: art. And of course Yami is in their too. We lucked out and got every class together (I didn't do it on purpose I swear!). Neither of us can sculpt very well but we're both excellent at sketching. He likes to keep it mostly charcoal, though. I like bright colors myself. Today we're supposed to sketch something inspired by our best friend. Cheesy, much? I would choose Yugi but ever since he and Tea got together he's been MIA, so I'll go with Yami. What to paint? Dark Magician…nah, too cliché. Ditto to anything based on Egypt. Dark Magician IN Egypt? Wonder who he picked. Probably Yugi. They did share a body there for a while. Surely they'd be best friends after that.

I finally start on something, hoping he likes it. Why I want his approval is beyond me, but I have been feeling rather insecure lately. I could really use a good ego-stroke to perk me up. A small would do. We both work in silence, engrossed in our work. When the teacher says stop, I immediately go to check out his easel. And you know what? We both drew the exact same thing: a big ole' Red Eyes Black Dragon. Our gazes lock and before I can make out his expression I blush and look away. Mine is different from his, though. It is infinitely more cliché. Mine's in Egypt with a Dark Magician riding on top of it as its wings stretch out against the desert sun. If I wasn't blushing before, I am now as I realize the implications of a Dark Magician riding a Red Eyes. And for once I wasn't even trying to be perverted. His Red Eyes, on the other hand, is flying wild and free, and perched on its head is what looks like a little puppy, its tongue lolling out of its mouth and tail and ears perked in excitement.

"Nice one, but I figured you'd draw something for Yug'," I finally say, daring to meet his gaze. I can't help but smile at the pleased look on his face as he looks at my painting. At least he didn't see the potential sex references or he probably would've cast me to the Shadow Realm.

"I get along much better with you," he states simply, "and I'm pleased to see you chose me over him. I feel rather honored. And the sketch is fantastic. They should look into making that a real card. It would be quite powerful." Mission ego boost? Success!

"That's because you an' me are unstoppable!" I declare with glee, glad to have such a good friend. He wasn't trying to get in my business or anything, yet his presence alone was enough to comfort me and lift my spirits. And suddenly, I didn't feel so lonely anymore.


	3. Confessions of the Detention Kind

I'm switching viewpoints, and will continue to do so. I plan on the next chapter being in Kaiba's POV, to get to the bottom of why he behaves like he does and add to the drama. This chapter is in Yami's POV, though. It's pretty fluffy, and I hope it isn't too terribly OC or whatever.

It is almost pathetic how in love I am with Joey Wheeler. One who think that I would love the one whose body I had inhabited, the one that had freed me; but alas, it was his best friend that caught my attention. He was from America, and had a strange accent that was even more strangely enduring. I heard someone call it a Brooklyn accent, wherever that is. His hair is as golden as the Winged Dragon of Ra, messy and falling in perfect disarray to frame his boyish face. His eyes weren't wide like Yugi's, but they were just as bright and held the same innocence. They were always alight with emotion and were the color of a burnished topaz; simply beautiful. His skin glimmered, just tan enough to glow. Everything about him was golden it seemed, bright and pure, but even more precious than the metal itself. That same glimmering brightness applied to his heart. He was giving, trusting, headstrong and confident. He just seemed so pure to me, radiating light wherever he went. I wanted that light to myself, for it to warm me for all time. Having him as a close friend allowed that, but I won't lie, I have always wanted more.

I want him to look at me the way he looks at Kaiba, touch me the way he touches Kaiba, kiss me the way he kisses Kaiba, and love me the way he loves Kaiba. It's foolish to want these things, for they will never come to pass. I am so jealous it hurts, especially since I feel like Kaiba doesn't truly appreciate the beauty and purity that loves him so much. Especially when I think about Joey's recent behaviors. He seems to be pulling away from us, and we all see him less and less the longer he stays with Kaiba. His eyes normally bright eyes seem to be dimming with each new bruise he shows up to class with. Why is everyone else so foolish? How can they not see it? When Joey refused to answer my note this morning I couldn't help but to glance at him, and my heart broke when I saw the silent tears streaming down his face. Doesn't Kaiba love him? Why must he hurt such an angel this way?

It makes me so angry. I want to use my Shadow Magic to banish the arrogant boy off the face of the planet, to make him suffer eternally. If he was mine I would never dream of laying a finger on him, but then again I would never degrade him with words the way Kaiba does either. He deserves so much better, he deserves someone to appreciate how truly special he is. Of course I want that person to be me, but that is a fantasy that will never happen. I know Joey will never leave Kaiba, his love for him is too great. I do not know what inspires this devotion, but I am powerless to interfere. It is now the end of the school day, and Joey and I are serving a detention for getting caught dueling in class. It seems like he went out of his way to assure we got caught, almost like he planned this. That's an absurd thought, but it passes my mind anyway.

"Hey, Yami?" I hear his nervous voice break my thoughts, and calmly glance at him, letting him know he has my attention. If I know anything about him, it is that if he has a problem, you can never force it out of him. You must wait for him to come to you. To be such an open, honest person he can be so guarded.

"Since the teacher's gone, can I talk to you 'bout somethin' and keep it between us?" his voice is even more nervous now, and I can see him questioning what he wants to tell me.

"Of course, Joey. Is something on your mind?" is my calm reply. I wonder if it has anything to do with why he was crying earlier today, or perhaps about the fact we both sketched his beloved Red Eyes in art today.

"It's about my note. I'm ready to tell you what I think about me and Seto as a couple," he explains, hesitating. I prepare myself to hear him praise his lover, prepare myself for the pain of jealousy it will cause.

"I think we're fucked up," comes his surprising answer.

"Why is that?" I ask, but I can't help but agree.

"The way we are, I really do feel like I'm a dog and he's my master. It's pathetic, and I'm sick of it Yami. Why can't he be more like you? You know; kind, understanding, supportive?" the last bit of his statement shocks me a bit, and I can't help but feel my face warm slightly, but is immediately followed by a frown as the first part sets in. Is Joey really beginning to doubt his love for Kaiba, someone who has obviously made him so happy for so long? I shouldn't feel so hopeful and happy about this, because it is obviously causing him great turmoil.

"Do you love him, Joey?" maybe what he needs is a little reassurance, and I don't want him to think I want to encourage him to get away from his boyfriend. Friends are supposed to support each other's choices, even if they do not agree.

"Well, yeah, but he's been such a dick lately it's hard to remember why. I don't even know is he loves me anymore," the last part is said quietly as he hangs his head dejectedly and casts his gaze to the floor.

"Why would you think that?" like I said, reassurance. Not the truth, which is I don't believe Kaiba ever loved him in the first place.

"If he loves me then why does he treat me like he does? Last night he completely lost it. I know he didn't mean it but it still hurts," my heart rips in two at the pain in his voice, and once again I feel anger run through me towards Kaiba.

"He doesn't deserve you," I say before I can stop myself. Immediately his head pops back up, and he looks at me curiously.

"Why ya say that? I'm not special or nothin'," I am taken aback at the rather insecure statement. Joey is usually so confident, so boastful, that it is strange to hear him put himself down like that. As a friend I must reassure him, but how do I go about it without giving away my feelings?

"You're wrong, Joey. If Kaiba can't treat you like the treasure you are he doesn't deserve you," well, that was a failure. I see his eyes widen a bit, and his cheeks tinge pink. Ra, does he know how absolutely adorable he looks right now, perched on my desk, looking at me with suddenly shy eyes, biting his lip, and blushing? I want to kiss those pretty lips, show him how special he really is, and run my fingers through the hair he is fiddling with.

"Um, d-d-do you l-like me?" he asked in a small voice. He doesn't look particularly put off by the idea, which is encouraging. But Kaiba is as possessive as he is narcissistic, so I know I'm getting into dangerous territory.

"Yes," I answer with more confidence than I feel. If Kaiba finds out, he'll probably hire a hit man and have my body disappear without a trace. Not to mention the hell Joey would have hell to pay. My gaze doesn't waver from his though, and I notice he does look shocked, but not in a bad way.

"Don't let Seto know, but I think I like you, too. I've been thinking 'bout ya an awful lot lately, comparing ya to Seto," he confesses, and my soul can't help but sing. I want to kiss him even more now, but I am not about to try to encroach on someone else's territory. So instead I just smiled at him, and I think just about everyone knows how rare it is for me to smile. And the moment is officially ruined as the teacher returns, coughing loudly to get our attention. Joey hops off my desk and into his, rubbing his head sheepishly as if he is silently apologizing. The rest of detention is spent doing homework and if me trying to think of a way to get Joey away from that asshole for good.


	4. Obsessive-Compulsive

Okay, some follows but no reviews? What's up with that? I actually came up with a plot that hasn't been done a thousand times and it's basically ignored? I'm quite displeased. Oh well, he's a new POV for you. I warned you Kaiba would be a jerk in this story, and I decide to display his asshole glory in this mostly filler chapter. Reviews, please! I want some feedback!

I really wish I knew why I treated my lover the way I do. But what can I say? I'm a control freak. My step-father instilled that need in me from the minute he adopted me until the moment I pushed him out of that window. To be powerful one must be in control, and I truly understand that. And I will not fall for a weakness such as love. I will not let him control me in that way; thus, I must control him. He needs to understand who holds the power, and that it will never be him. I may go a bit overboard, and some people might call me crazy, but I will not let Joey Wheeler ruin me. Yet, strangely, I do not wish for him to leave. I have an insane urge to possess him in every way, to have complete and utter control over him. He is mine, and I'll be damned if I lose him.

Last night things may have gotten out of hand, but when he hugged me and all I smelt was some cologne Yami had bought him for his birthday, I saw pure red. I know Yami wants to take him away from me, to possess him for himself. Joey is a fool if he cannot see it. And what is worse is that Yami may actually succeed. Joey has always fought me tooth and nail, and I know deep down I cannot truly control him. He is like an animal, he needs room to room. He does not want to answer to a master; he wants to do things his way. He always yields the upper hand to me, though. I think he knows it is useless to fight, but he does it anyway. If I am to keep him, I must get him away from Yami. Away from his 'friends'. He does not know I plan on moving us to America very soon. My company is flourishing there, as there is an abundance of undeserving yet expectant kids and teenagers that crave the technology I provide, and waste money they haven't earned in my theme parks. People are so shallow it's pathetic.

Joey isn't like that. He is not motivated by money or status, he is purely motivated by his heart. A heart that bleeds for others, yet always neglects himself. He is selfless in the worst way, making it almost too easy to take advantage of him. That's what attracted me to him, though. He is so completely opposite of me. He is so giving, and I am selfish. He is so warm, and I'm as cold as ice. He wear his heart on his sleeve, and I wonder if I have a heart at all. It seems somewhere along the way Mokuba has even lost his importance as my company grows. And physically we are polar opposites; both attractive, but in completely different ways. He is the sunny California dream, and I am an opulent New York fantasy. He fascinates me, for I can simply not understand how he works. I am so used to shutting off my emotions that I cannot comprehend someone who bases everything he does off of them.

I am in my office now, which is hardly surprising. Joey got a detention, which is even less surprising. I am fully aware of the severity of his ADHD, and could easily pay to have it treated, but if won't ask, I refuse to offer. Anyway, his condition often causes him problems at school. In truth, he really isn't stupid. He may not be the brightest bulb in the shed, but he's far from the dimmest. I do believe his friend Tristan deserves that honor. Tea may be book smart, but in every other way she is running a close second. If I hear one more friendship speech I may break a cardinal rule and beat a woman, if she even qualifies as one in the first place. Then there's Yugi, all wide eyed and 'innocent', but in my eyes the leather pants and collar scream otherwise. Can't forget Duke, either, who thinks because he created a rip-off of Duel Monsters that he's hot shit. There's the Egyptian slut and his twin-brother-spirit-whatthefuckever, and the British kid and his twin-brother-spirit-whatthefuckever. The former two don't seem to know the concept of getting a room and the latter may look alike but it's clear that the latter mentioned is quite insane. And these are his 'friends'. Completely and utter pathetic, if you ask me: a group of utter fuck-ups, and Yami is there reverent leader. They all, Joey included, look to him for wisdom and guidance. It really pisses me off because Joey used to always come to _me _for advice and guidance. Now he just looks at me as though to speak, frowns, and stops himself.

Yes, I'm fully aware I'm pushing him away in my attempts to keep him, but I know he'll never have the guts to leave me. He _loves _me. See, I told you it made you weak. I can treat him as I like and he'll always come back – truly like a dog coming back to his master regardless of what the master does. God, Joey, you are so pathetic. Why must I keep him around? He is so far beneath me it is truly laughable we are together. I am superior to him in every way. Why he thinks us being in a relationship makes him equal to me is beyond my comprehension, but as I said earlier, he isn't the brightest bulb in the shed. Last night, though, I saw something in his eyes I have never witnessed before: pure disgust. It was the look on his face as I took him last night after our fight. I'm not sure who it was directed to, but I saw it all the same. What if he does decide he's had enough and walks away? I cannot and will not allow that to happen. I'm Seto mother-fucking, and I always get what I want, and Joey Wheeler of all people needs to remember that.


	5. Spicy

So, thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed! I sure do appreciate it, that's for sure. Anyway, here's more from Joey's point of view, which I'm trying to make as light-hearted as possible.

333

Man that was a trip. I almost kissed my best friend in detention of all places. Nothing quite as romantic as teenage delinquency, eh? Well, not really….but I was considerin' it! And judgin' the look on his face, he was considerin' it, too. I mean, it was kinda shocking to hear that he likes me that way; even more so that I said I felt the same! If Seto ever found out…well…let's just say it'd be bad.

By the way, a salmon roll or two would be awesome right about now. And sake. LOTSA sake. Cause shit just got real heavy for me. When you're datin' a control freak and you discover you share feelins' wit' his arch-rival…what the fuck are you supposed to do? Do I break up wit' Seto and hook up wit' Yami? Cause you see that would result in a major ass whoopin' or worse for both of us. Besides, I really do love Seto. I just kinda forget why sometimes.

Hmm, I got some homework. Think I'ma head on down to Yugi and Yami's place to work on it since Seto is perpetually holed up in his office. It's been awhile since we've had a study pow-wow and it's way overdue. We do have a test or two comin' up as well. Sure, it'll piss my man off, but I've been itching for some social interaction. I'm about tired of sittin' on my ass waitin' for Seto to grace me with his presence. I got a fuckin' life outside of him no matter what he says! Uh-oh, I'm startin' to feel darin. Maybe I'll go balls to wall and lay a big ole' kiss right smack on Yami's pretty red lips. It's probably a death wish even thinkin' of it, but I'm cravin' some adventure, a little somethin' to get my blood pumpin'.

It probably has to do wit' the way he looked at me today and how he said I was a treasure. He looked like he was bein' so honest, and I felt all special and happy under his gaze. Those crimson eyes just made my stomach do little flips all ova the place. And he's such a good listener. He really wants me to be happy, even if it ain't wit' him. Now that's love right there! Wait…love? WHOA! Hold da phone! I'm not sure if I'm ready for that just yet, or maybe I am. Cause honestly the thought of him being in love wit' me is makin' my heart flutter in my chest and I can feel myself blushin' like a little virgin at the thought. I wonder if he's a virgin…Oh well, that can always be changed. Damn, I can be a little pervert sometimes. But the guy does have a tight little body, what can I say?

So here I am at my two best friend's house, and surprisingly (or not) Yugi ain't here. Tea must give hella good blow jobs or somethin' for him to be up in her business all the time like this. Oh great, looks like me and Yami will be going at it alone. Um, bad wording. It's just me and him now! Damn, that's even worse. Fuck it, I give up.

"Hello, Joey. Didn't expect to see you here," he says in his oh-so-smooth voice. It's like a domestic beer on a summer night, smooth and refreshin' and you always gotta have more. I'm poetic, huh?

"Hey, Yami! We got those two tests comin' up and some unfinished math homework so I figured we could do it together, just me an' you!" Shit, that kinda came out wrong. That's the second sexual innuendo I've indirectly and accidently made for him to day. Need to tone it down before he starts thinkin' I'm trying to get in his pants or doesn't seem to notice though, so he must be a virgin after all. Or just not a complete perv like me. Not my fault Seto's a sex beast.

"Just us two, huh? Well, come on in. I'll get us some drinks and snacks and meet you in my room," from that sly little wink he gave me, I might need to retract my previous statement about him not noticin'. Now I'm getting' all nervous and I'm not sure why. It's just some studyin' with a friend, right? A hot friend. That likes me. That I like. That my boyfriend hates. Shit, why's bein' a teenager gotta be so damn dramatic and complicated? Either way, I shuffle my way up to his room and pull out some books and binders, ready to get this shit over with. He returns not too long after, carrying some yummy lookin' queso and chips and a couple bottles of soda. Everyone who knows me knows to always have food on standby.

So some time goes by with us actually, shocker, doin' schoolwork. Yeah, can you believe it? Sometimes teenagers (or 5000 year old spirits goin' to school) can get together and actually study and not goof off. But our previous convo is a big ole elephant in the room and I think that's why we're being so scholastic, to kinda avoid the subject all together. But with our math done and chemistry studied for, our light school-based chatter drifts into a bit of an awkward silence. I remember my darin' little plan I concocted earlier, and with him so close to me, it's hard to ignore it. We're lying on our stomachs side-by-side, and I flop my body over to face him. Well, if I'm gonna do it, I gotta do it now before I lose my nerve or remember my common sense and sanity. Here goes nothin'!

His lips are incredibly soft, and he tastes like queso, nice and spicy. I think he must be shock because he ain't responding…oh, there he goes. How I have ended up on top of him is kinda beyond me right now, but I am quite enjoying the way one of his hands is buried in my hair and the other is on my back pressin' our hips together nice and tight. I decide to up the ante though, and get my tongue involved, running it over his oh-so-spicy lips to see if he'll let me get a _real _taste. He happily complies, and now I'm involved in probably the hottest kiss I've had in a minute. I pull us up so that he's in my lap so I can feel him up better, sneakin' my hands under his school uniform to rub his back and his sides, absolutely adoring the not-quite-moan-but-definitely-gasp that he releases into my mouth. For being stuck in a necklace for a few millennia he sure knows how to make out like a champ, and the way he's touching my abs is _really _turning me on. We both pull back for air and just kinda stare at each other through half-open eyes, and I can't help but notice how fucking hot he is.

"What about Kaiba?" hi finally asks breathlessly, and the realization that I just cheated on my overly-possessive boyfriend backhands me real good.

"He's not here," I say, managing to keep all my personal guilt and fear outta my voice. My voice is actually rather husky-sounded, which is no surprise. It's my 'I want sex' voice, and it always works on Seto. And with that. I once again claim his oh-so-pretty red lips, and this it's him using his tongue to explore my mouth eagerly. Since I'm feeling bold and all I grab his ass and grind him down onto me, creatin' some very nice friction that has both of us moaning into each other's mouth. Right when he's about to take my shirt off the phone rings and the moment? Consider it killed, especially when he answers it.

"Kame Game Shop," he says, managing to not sound out of breath at all, which is a damn good feat if you ask me, because I'm practically gasping.

"Yes, Kaiba, he's here. You're coming to pick him up? Okay, see you soon," he hangs up the phone and I immediately rush off to the bathroom to fix my hair and straighten my clothes. No fucking way do I want Seto finding out about _this_. What was I even thinking?! I love Seto, yet I just threw myself at his rival – my best friend. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Look, Yami, I'm sorry….I shouldn'ta done that," I whisper in his ear as I hold him close, and I realize I'm definitely sending mixed signals. Realizin' this, I step back and begin gathering all my books and prepare myself to face the man I just so blatantly cheated on. I mean, if it's so wrong then why don't I feel guiltier? Fuck my life. Fucking horomones…

333

So, yeah. Finally got a little Yami/Joey action. I totally wrote that during Ethics this morning. Thank the Lord for substitutes! Anyways, read and review, please!


	6. I Will Be Your New Beginning

I wish the guest reviewer had logged in so I can properly thank them. You requested a new chapter, so I delivered!

333

It was very awkward until Joey left, both of us avoiding eye contact and trying not to speak of what had transpired so very shortly ago. He didn't even wait inside, actually. He got his things, stood there nervously, and then said a rushed goodbye before heading out the door. I cannot blame him though, because he did just do something I never thought would happen. He kissed me, quite confidently I might add. There was no hesitation at all in the way his lips captured mine. I know this sounds very cliché, but it felt like his lips belonged there against mine. The way they fit together was perfect in my opinion, and the way his body felt pressed against mine was even better. He has no idea what he does to me.

But alas, he regrets it. It will not happen again. I will not hope for that. I should be angry at him for leading me on in such a way, but I am angrier at myself for not stopping him. For some unknown reason he really loves Kaiba. I see it in his eyes. How can he not see my love for him in mine? Though today, I saw something in his eyes towards me, something I've only ever seen before when he looks at Kaiba. That one look leads me on more than any kiss ever will. Is he truly sorry, though? The way he was holding me and nuzzling my neck sends a much different message than the words that came from his mouth. I am certain he has feelings for me as well, and love the warmth that flows inside me from his acceptance of my feelings and the presence of his own feelings.

Then there is Kaiba himself. What would he do if he found out what transpired between Joey and myself this afternoon? How badly would he hurt Joey? He cannot hurt me, for I possess the Millennium Puzzle and I have been almost itching for an excuse to Mind Crush him. I already want to see him suffer for daring to hurt my golden one, but that would upset Joey so I will not do it. But with every new bruise and every unshed tear I witness, my distaste for Kaiba grows. It is not satisfying enough to hand it to him at card games, though his reaction is always priceless. I have never disliked someone the way I'm disliked him. His attitude is atrocious, and his arrogance appalling. What Joey sees in him is beyond my comprehension, truly.

Oh, the phone is ringing again. It's Yugi, asking me to tell Solomon he's staying the night at Tristian's house tonight. He must have forgot that Tristian is away visiting Serenity tonight, so I know he really means him and Tea are having sex again tonight. I'm not dumb, I just tell him to use am condom and let him go before I can hear his sputtered denial of a response. Teenagers really are so predictable. No doubt Joey and I would have had sex if that damn phone hadn't interrupted us. Next time he comes over I am unhooking it, because it took ages for my erection to finally go away. The overly tight pants I wear never help those kind of situations. I vaguely wonder which one of us would have topped. I'm almost certain Joey always bottoms to Kaiba, so he would probably want a break from that. Oh maybe that's how he likes it. I wouldn't know.

I know deep down Kaiba does love Joey, it's just he is so emotionally barren he does not know how to act upon these feelings. Whatever Gozaburo did to him obviously left scars that are not visible, but still painfully deep. Joey must see that, and that's why he sticks around. He wants to 'fix' Kaiba, make him whole again. But sometimes you cannot fix what is not broken, but is completely shattered instead. Completely destroyed, the pieces so small they will never fit back together again. It's a depressing thought, but I believe that is what has happened in Kaiba's case. If he is not able to truly love someone as giving and bright as Joey, then hope for him must really be lost. I guess I pity him that he will never know what he has. He'll realize it when it's gone, and by then it will be too late. Joey will be mine, and I will treat him as he deserves. Until though, I can be patient. I will wait as long as it takes, because Joey is worth it.

333

It's later that night and I lying in bed, still caught up in thoughts of the earlier make out session. How toned and sleek his muscles felt beneath my wandering hands. The pleasure of his groin rubbing against mine. The taste and feel of his mouth. I can see why Kaiba doesn't want to let him go, his taste is addicting. I want more, and I want it soon. But I will not force myself on him and interfere with his relationship any further. If he wants me he can come to me. Preferably single. I'm not sure how I feel about being the other man. I wonder what Joey is doing now, if he and Kaiba are fighting or making love. Or maybe Kaiba is simply ignoring him. He sounded pretty angry on the phone earlier, though, so no doubt Joey will have a new bruise tomorrow. Kaiba will probably have one, too, seeing as he frequently has one to match his lover after their spats. How no one else notices these things is odd to say the least, but I guess their own infatuations blind them to what is happening before their very eyes.

I hear someone weakly knocking on the door, and wonder who it is at this time of night. Perhaps Tea did not put out this evening after all. I roll my eyes, because it wouldn't be the first time Yugi has crept back in after a rendezvous—or lack thereof. Wearily I make my way to the door, prepared to give Yugi a lecture, and stop when I open it. It's Joey, and he looks upset. His eyes are bloodshot from crying, his clothes are a disheveled mess. Actually, he's still crying, and I step aside to let him stumble in. I notice he has a couple of duffle bags with him as well as his backpack. Suddenly I have a bad feeling inside as I watch him limp to the kitchen table and sit down, wincing. He drops his bags at his feet, and looks at him with the most pained expression I have ever seen him wear. Whatever happened between him and Kaiba must have been bad, and if his bags are any indication, enough for him to say enough.

"Can I stay here tonight? I'm not ready to go home," he asks pitifully. How can I say no?

"What happened, Joey?" I ask, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, watching him wince. Now that I think about it, he wasn't carrying anything in this hand, and it is hanging in a disturbing way. Looks like Kaiba dislocated his boyfriend's shoulder. I am suddenly angry, and the urge to kick Kaiba's ass rises within me.

"It's over, Yami. He—he…Oh God," he starts sobbing, and that sickening feeling in my stomach tightened even further. What could Kaiba have possibly done for Joey to say it was over? What finally pushed the blonde over the edge? Why did he have bags with him? Were they living together?

"I'm taking you to the hospital," I decided my questions could wait until his obvious injuries were taken care of. Immediately his eyes widened and he shook his head no vigorously.

"No! I'll be fine!" he said in a shaky voice. I knew what the problem was, though. He didn't want to have to explain his injuries and get Kaiba into trouble.

"Joey, I'm taking you to the hospital. End of discussion. Now come on," I said as gently as I could while still being stern. His honey colored eyes, glossed over with tears, looked at me with guilt and apprehension. I ran my fingers through his hair as a way to reassure him and offer some comfort. I had a feeling he would need a lot of reassurance and comfort in the near future. He reluctantly nodded and stood up to follow me to my car.

"And Joey, tell them the truth. It's time someone taught that bastard a lesson," I added, and he nodded sadly in agreement, and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. He _did _want to get Kaiba back for all of his mistreatment after all. I was glad. Even if Kaiba could afford lawyers to fight off any charges and have the case dismissed his reputation would still be tarnished by the accusations of abusing his lover, which would hurt him more than any prison sentence or fine could ever do.

333

The hospital was cold, sterile and devoid of feeling, as all hospitals seem to be. I had been kicked out of Joey's room prior to his examination. Seeing as I am not his husband or a family member, I wasn't allowed to be there when they discussed his case. The officers entering the room and exiting told me enough, as did their questions to me.

"What is your name, sir?" an officer approached me as he exited Joey's room.

"Yami Motou. Is he okay?" I reply. When I came back into this worl I took Yugi's last name. And no, we are not married. We just tell people we're brothers.

"What is your relationship to Joseph Wheeler?" the officer asked me, his eyes cold and dead from too many years of dealing with broken kids and families. He completely ignores my anxious question.

"I am his friend. He came to my house tonight injured and I brought him here," I explained, knowing they would want more details.

"Do you know the status of his relationship?" he was careful not to mention any names, and I wasn't surprised.

"I do believe they have been living together, and Joey came to school today with a black eye and split lip. He said he and Kaiba got into a fight," Hell yes I was mentioning exactly who did it. Arrest the asshole, he deserves it for even so much as glaring at Joey. The officer nods, jotting down everything I say on a small notepad.

"Does that happen often?" he questions, hand poised to take more notes.

"Too often, if you ask me," I answer honestly.

"Thank you, Mr. Motou. If we have any further questions or this makes it to trial, we will give you a call. Joseph gave us your number," he states before going away.

After what seems like an eternity, a nurse finally informs me I can go see him. I enter the darkened room immediately, and see that Joey is asleep. Looks like neither of us will be attending school tomorrow, because I have no intentions of leaving him. He's been mistreated for far too long, and it's time he finally knows how it feels to have someone love him. First it was his mother, then his father, then Kaiba. Well, it stops now. I will see to it no one else hurts him for he is far too precious. It will take time, but I will stay by his side until he realizes how truly special he is.

333

Yami to the rescue! What exactly happened to Joey? Is it really over for Joey and Seto? Stay tuned….read and review.


	7. Wrecking Ball

It's not much of an update, but here is one nonetheless. I've had requests for an update from reviews so yeah. And thanks to all reviewers and followers!

333

Ya know, on my way to Yami's I was listening to my iPod. My sis downloaded a ton of really shitty pop songs onto it, too, to go right along with the stuff I normally listen to. So if ya see Lady Gaga or Britney Spears, please know it is not my doin. But by some twist of irony, yes I know that word, a pop song came on that explained what happened between me and Seto perfect. It's by Miley Cyrus and called "Wrecking Ball", and by the second or third time of repeat I was singing along as much with as much zeal as I could manage. Then I changed my iPod to Korn and Disturbed to pretend I wasn't just singing along to a top 20 song. Even now, as I lay in dis hospital bed wit Yami asleep in the chair beside me, I'm thinking of it. I may not remember da whole song, but I remember enough to croak out a few lines. When I get to da line 'you wreck me' I lose it and start bawling.

I broke up wit Seto.

And he deserved it. He finally pushed me too hard. I finally had enough. I told da cops everythin, from what went on tonight to when he started going all psycho on me. Apparently he's going to be arrested, my injuries enough evidence to get a warrant out for his sorry ass. I'll have to go back to my dad, but I heard he's sobered up since I left. He's not mean when he's sober, just grumpy. But as for Mokuba….I dunno. Before I he gave me a cell phone and said to call him. Da poor kid was bawlin his eyes out, and so now I feel bad for telling da truth to the cops. Surely dis situation will have some kinda bearin on Kaiba Corp, therefore Mokuba's well-being. I'm not dumb, I know Seto has enough money and power to make these charges go bye-bye, but at least da rumors will be a hit on his high and mighty reputation.

The look on Yami's face is killin me, too. I have a feeling he wants to use his puzzle to blast Seto into the next millennia. Mind crush to the extreme! Damn, I'm hungry, but I'm not desperate enough for hospital food. Oh, maybe I should tell ya what exactly Seto did to me.

Um….

Well….

You can totally see my ass in this gown. Made the exam a helluva lot easier. That enough of a hint for ya? Maybe I should put it another way. We fought and we fucked, but dis time durin the fuckin one of us didn't want to and the other went ahead with the normal proceedins. I think we all know who was the one who said no and who had their way. Who always has their way? Certainly not my punk ass. Yes, it hurt like a bitch. Da dislocated shoulder? Dat happened when I was packin my shit and he told me I wasn't leavin. He didn't take it too well. Yeah, as soon as da fuckin was over I told him it was ova and proceeded to get my things together. That was my final straw. All I did was love that asshole and for him to do dat showed me the light. He doesn't love me. Never has, never will. It was all an act. He just wanted to control me, like a possession. I truly was his little bitch. All da canine themed nicknames and insult should of let me know dat a long time ago.

No more. I'm not doing it anymore. I seriously doubt he'll try to get me back. If he knows what's good for him he'll stay far away from me. I wanna kick his snotty ass, and get Mokuba the hell outta there before Seto starts takin out his issues on him. I've seen him slap da kid a couple of times, actually.

I know a thing or two about abusive parents, so I know it's only a matter of time before Seto will start takin out all his anger and self-loathing on Mokuba. Especially wit me outta da picture. I gotta get dat boy out before that happens. I'm not sure how, but I gotta do it. Not to mention I'm a wreck inside right now. Yeah, I'm angstin. You would be too if you just put up wit the shit I went through! But seeing Yami next to me in dis room lets me know it may be hard, but dat I'm going to be okay.

333

Short, but I just wanted to get Joey's thoughts down and let everyone know more about how Joey ended up in the hospital with cops everywhere. R&R!


End file.
